Twilight: The Story of The Hawks
by Ce'J-Lynn
Summary: Carlise is imprinted on by Liberty the Alpha from the West Indies tribe of Hawks, she is a full grown Hawk at 15. Now that Carlisle has 2 wives can paradise come to the Cullens, Will Esme finnaly get a baby. Post BD
1. Prologue

**[A/N]** This is an Idea I have been stewing over for some time that I am finally getting written. I will try to update regularly but please have patience with me. This is the Set up for the chapters to come. I needed to get a bit of backstory done for you so that you would understand a bit about the story later on. I don't have a beta on this but my hubby Halmir did look it over first so there should be little to no errors in it. Read and Review please.

And as my hubby said: "This is for posterity, so please be honest."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters. I do however own the plot and the OC's.**

**The Hawks**

**-Prologue-**

_**The West Indies - Sixteen years before Breaking Dawn**_

"Love it's not worth it! You need to forget the past and just relax." He reached his strong heated arms around her tiny waist and pulled her small 4'5" frame to him and ran his fingers through her long Strawberry blonde curls. "Please, you are becoming obsessed" he smiled down at her gazing into her hypnotic turquoise eyes.

"I am not going to let it go" She raised her hands to the bare skin of his tan muscular chest and pushed herself away from him taking a step back she folded her arms across her chest frowning; her lips at a straight thin line and her brow furrowed "and stop snickering!"

"I'm sorry love but you are so cute when you are mad." He laughed outright when she glared at him and stomped her bare foot; she never wore shoes, she hated them.

"Just keep it up wolf-boy and see how cold you get tonight." She grimaced knowing she could never follow through with that threat and hoped he didn't realize that.

His broad smile softened and he stepped towards her, reaching down he lovingly kissed her forehead "Nia you really do need to calm down."

"Why?" Her frown softened and she smiled at him. "They have killed too many of the villagers and every time I just 'let it go' more are killed. I get it, you have made it very clear that you are from a peaceful reservation in the US and by action alone it's clear you just can't fathom people that have such hatred in their hearts as these beasts do let alone being in a war that has lasted for over 50 years." She threw her hands to her sides with her fists clenched "But you are now involved and I can't let my people down!" Her smile changed and he could see the worry on her face intensifying.

He growled in frustration, his face clearly showing he felt this whole thing was silly and barbaric, "Nia, I am not going to let you keep this up! Don't make me get tough; this war will end one way or another. This senseless fighting doesn't do anyone any good!" He folded his arms across the chest "All that is happening is innocent people are dying! You lose a few people so you retaliate then they attack you again and the circle just won't stop!" He growled again before closing his eyes and trying to reign in his temper.

"Listen, love. . ." he forced a smile and tried to soften his tone to not show the anger that was quickly building back up again "You will not fight back this time; you WILL let it go!" he did his best to put on his tough face but not seem to threatening.

"You don't get to tell me what to do . . ." She spat storming off towards the center of town, glancing over her shoulder she saw him right on her tail; her short legs were no match for his 6'2" frame. "Go away; I'm still mad at you!" She huffed _'I'm not obsessed; he is! Besides I am right, he is wrong; as always. How can I as the tribal chief just ignore the unending slaughtering of my people?' _

She rifled through her memories of the past several years; the tribal war that was handed down to her from her forefathers, the loss of her parents due to the war. Her feeling of hatred towards the Volturi for their constant interference and the fact that they have on more than one occasion cost her some dear friends because of the interference; All of the memories and emotions bubbled to the surface leading to the resurfacing of the loathing hatred she tried to keep locked up. _'What do I do to stop it anyway? They will just keep coming; they did before, so why not now?' _She tried desperately to push aside the thought of the neighbors she couldn't help but despise if only for their actions. '_They crossed the line; they took my parents from me, they have killed dozens of my friends and family for something that the Volturi did. He is wrong; if I just let it go more will die.'_

"Nia wait!" The tall Dark hair dream came running up beside her; He had a strange way of softening her with only a smile and a touch, a fact that made her nervous. "Please, Love."

"What," She stopped and turned around to face him "do you still want to argue about this?" She sighed trying not looking at his face for fear of him erasing her anger with a single smile. _'Could I really love him in spite of his ignorance? Is he worth giving up this war for?' _She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as her mind drifted once again to the last moments of her mother's life.

_Flashback_

_The neighboring tribe's warriors retreated quickly taking with them the sacred written history of her people, smiling as they did, knowing they had succeeded. Nia had been gone hunting and came home just as they finished their dirty deed's; just in time to see them at the village edge, quickly heading home. In a panic Nia ran to her mother's and father's hut._

_Stepping through the doorway a wave of horror struck her. "NO!" She ran to the limp body on the floor and scooped her mother up in her young arms. "Momma, please stay with me."_

"_Nia, I love you . . ." she took a ragged breath and then lay still._

_The tears came and came; the tribe soon found her father, they had gotten to him first to make sure he couldn't protect her mother. All the comforting words of relief that they showered her with; relief that she had not been home to suffer the same fate of her mother and father, thankfulness that she got to speak with her mother and hear her last words and the spreading talk of how she was going to easily replace them didn't help to ease any of the pain; the only two victims of that day were her parent's: the tribal chief and his wife._

_Flashback ends_

Nia shook the horrified memories from her mind; she was now the chief and her people needed her; these heathens had to pay. This time the attack has cost two families the lives of their youngest. A tear slowly crested her eye and dared to reveal her thoughts to him as it made its way down her cheek. She felt his heated hand gently touch her chin and pull her head up to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry." He cooed as he brushed the tear away and kissed her eyes one at a time before dropping his lips to hers in a sweet and gentle kiss that held the same heated passion that always melted her and weakened her knees.

She sighed and gave in pressing her lips against his, kissing him back with as much passion as he was showing her. She felt the all too familiar tingle throughout her body as he made her heart skip. He broke free and dropped his hands to her waist and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her lips to his for another kiss. She parted her lips for him and sighed as his tongue explored her mouth.

He pulled back and took a breath resting his forehead against hers. "Can we at least go watch the sunset together before you have to go fight in your never ending war?" He smiled hoping his comment wouldn't set her off again. His smile went lopsided as he watched her face for any hint of a change signaling her thoughts and intentions.

She smiled as he set her back down on her feet. "Well. . . " Her smile broadened as she saw the telltale signs of his nerves. _'He's fidgeting . . . oh he's so cute when he's nervous.'_ She laughed lightly as he reached over and covered the tribal mark on his arm _'and that says I am worrying him.' _She sighed as the urge to ease his mind overtook her "I think that would be okay."

He beamed as they slowly sauntered off towards their favorite spot just on the edge of the village. Sitting down at the edge of the cliff he pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled her neck giving her a few light kisses. As the sun slowly sank Nia cuddled up to her man, _'my man' _she thought _'I guess I can get used to this.' _Leaning her head back she seized his lips and stroked his lips with her tongue slowly till he parted his lips and stroked her tongue with his own.

Just as the sun set and the stars starting coming out and an explosion took them out of their silent bliss. Pulling back they gazed back towards the village to see half of it ablaze.

"No!" His heart sped up and he set Nia on her feet then leapt to his own feet. "No, no this can't be happening" he grabbed Nia's shoulders and pulled her closer "Where is Liberty? Where did you leave her?" He gasped for breath his anger building from the panic surging through him.

Liberty their daughter and only child was produced from what Nia kept referring to as a moment of weakness. But as of late she was starting to think it wasn't that at all. She was starting to think he is the best thing that ever happened to her.

Liberty, only a few weeks old, looked just like a perfect combination of her mom and dad. With her brilliant glittery Turquoise eyes and Strawberry blonde hair of her mother paired with the tan skin and heart shaped face of her father everyone in their village had declared her a future heartbreaker.

"She's with Doctor Magi a few miles outside of the village, she wanted to run a few test on her remember?" She gazed at him to only see confusion "She insisted on making sure that Liberty is in perfect health because she doesn't trust the village healer." Nia broke free of his grasp and turned to face the village. Fear started to build inside of her as she turned around and faced him again. "Just in case we don't make it I want you to know I love you, I always have."

He smiled broadly at the fact that she finally admitted it aloud before softening his smile at the recognition of her fear spreading swiftly across her face "I knew that." Leaning down he kissed her lips "I love you too."

Another explosion rocked the two but from further away and they both looked towards the direction to see more flames. "That sounded like it came from the other village?" She looked back at him "we need to get to the village now. People need to evacuate."

Side by side the two race towards the village to face the surprise attackers and hopefully save their people.

After a several hours the sun started to rise from the edges of the horizon, much to the panic of Doctor Magi. '_Where are they' _she thought. _'This can't be good'_

Leaving Liberty with her son she took off for the village to see why Liberty hadn't been retrieved yet. Nestled amongst the trees and cliffs of the West Indies, all that remained was smoldering ash where the two vibrant, thriving villages once stood. She thought to herself; trying to figure out what to do with the child _'If I leave the child with me she won't be safe; the people responsible for this are too dangerous for me to deal with especially if they can wipe out two entire villages overnight!' _Returning home she bundled up the new orphan and set off again. _'I must leave her somewhere safe. With someone that nobody would dare to mess with.' _

It took far longer than she thought to get to her destination but once there she wasted no time; walking slowly towards the vast wooden doors twice her height she knocked knowing it didn't matter how softly she did so for they would hear her. As the door opened she gazed in the tall slender mans golden eyes and spoke softly. "She is a new orphan from the village of the Hawks. Her name is Liberty Nia Wolf and she is the only known survivor of her people. Both of the warring villages have been reduced to ash overnight. She needs safety; will you provide it?"

The man nodded with fluidic grace and took the sleeping child from the Doctors arms. With a silent bow the man backed into the building and closed the door.

"She's safe" Doctor Magi sighed as she took off towards home her eyes growing swiftly Black from the thirst, she would need to drink soon and she refused to hurt anyone; the blood they regularly purchased from the blood bank would suffice but she needed to get home before the thirst overtook her and an accident happened.


	2. Chapter 1: Changes in the air

**[A/N]** I intended to update much earlier but I have been having a hard time staying focused on anything for more than 10 - 20 minutes (Epilepsy Sucks). so because of that I have not been able to get much done or even go back and double, triple+ check my work (yes I am way to obsessive)Thank you for your patience. And I don't have a beta on this but my hubby Halmir did look it over first so there should be little to no errors in it. Read and Review please.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters. I do however own the plot and the OC's.**

**The Hawks**

**-Chapter 1- Changes in the air**

_**Somewhere in the remote mountains of Chile – Two years after Breaking Dawn**_

"Sensei; are you sure? You will be sending her away from the only home that she has ever known." The young monk asked in confusion.

"Yes, young one I am certain." He sighed "It has taken me all these years to find the where; it is up to her to find the who," he nodded at the young monk; a signal for him to move along and then smiled as she came around the corner.

"Sensei; you wanted to see me?" She looked at him with concern; the whole monastery was acting weird._ 'What did I do; did I do something wrong? Am I in trouble again? Oh please no; no more weeks in the library studying useless crap.' _

"Yes, I have come to a decision; it is time for you to venture outside these walls." He frowned seeing her eyebrows crease, "you do not belong here anymore; you are a woman and this place is for men who swear off women." He chuckled lightly, "do you see the problem dear?"

"But where am I to go? Sensei, you can't do this."She shook her head in objection, her curly locks danced lightly with the movement. Her hair had darkened over time to a vibrant Reddish Brown with subtle blonde highlights a change she was grateful for because the strawberry blonde bugged her when she was little.

He closed his eyes and huffed; he always hated trying to see through fog that protected her mind "You will be leaving before noon today; heading for area around Forks, Washington in the USA." He straightened his face doing his best to look stern so that she would know there is no sense in arguing. "We are packing the provisions you will need."

"No; I don't want to go. . ." She rolled her eyes "I'll be in the library." She turned to leave and he snapped around quicker than she could blink and once again she was looking right at him

"You don't have a say in this; you are leaving."

"What . . . no; this isn't fair!" Liberty stomped her foot and threw her best pout to her face. "This IS my home; the only connection I have to my parents is here and I . . ."

"Nia," the ancient monk spoke with strength but looked down on her with compassion showing clearly on his face, as the morning fog cleared from her mind "you need to let that go." He chuckled lightly at the stern frown that came to her face.

"Stop calling me that!" She glared at him with arms folded her face changing to anger and annoyance, "my name is LIBERTY!" She turned away from him and frowned; huffing, she stifled a growl, "I hate it when you call me that."

He chuckled silently as she thought for a moment before continuing with a sulk. "Why do you always call me that when I refuse to give in to you?" She glared at him.

"I call you that only because. . ."

". . . Only because you want to get your way" She huffed finishing his sentence for him.

The monk let out a bellowing laugh "and because I know it works." He smiled as she growled at him bearing her teeth, _'she is so cute when she is angry; funny how she is trying to look fearsome but is only accomplishing the opposite.' _He laughed harder as she stomped her foot again and growled louder.

"Stop it, stop laughing! I am not cute I am mad!" She snarled at him, "I am not leaving till I learn who killed my parents."

Trying his best to stop laughing he soothed her gently, "My Daughter, please, let it go. If you focus only on blaming others you will not find the root of the problem; you must reflect on what is within yourself or you will not show improvement, you will be no better than they are." He sighed at the softening look on her face. "It is not beneficial for you to explore something that you cannot control."

'_Why does he always talk like an idiot? Poetry, rhymes, riddles and quotes; really . . . does he really think that everyone understands him as he prattles on?' _She turned back around slowly and gave him a lopsided smile and then a frown,_ 'Might as well cave a little or he will just start quoting some dead guy again.'_ She took a deep breath and shoved her anger deep inside her trying to calm her appearance for his sake but not getting very far in her attempt. "Yes Sensei." She scowled at her feet not wanting to look him in the eyes. "But my parents . . ."

"Remember the Buddhist teachings that you have learned; 'if you want to understand the causes that existed in the past, look at the results as they are manifested in the present'. . ." He sighed seeing her confusion. "Your parents believed as you did," he explained, "and where has that gotten them and you?"

"That's not fair," she sighed in defeat. _'I knew he would start quoting someone!' _she glared at him "I am not them; you have said that we are responsible for our own destiny. So why can't I decide mine; instead I have to let everyone and everything around me decide for me simply because MY PARENTS screwed up." She smiled knowing she might have a chance to win this time, "Besides, I thought you said in your teachings that we will not be punished for our forefather's transgressions but only for our own sins? If that is true than how are assuming that I need to be treated unfairly just because of the things that my parents got wrong. And trust me; saying that I don't have the right to learn or know is unfair."

'_Impressive; I didn't think she was paying attention during her lessons.' _He smiled down at her "A true leader spurs others on to greater heights than that of those that came before them; so what kind of a leader would I be if I let you stumble down the same path of destruction that claimed the lives of your parents?" He chuckled lightly to himself when he saw the look of annoyance on her face; she couldn't argue with him this time.

'_Damn; he's good. That's not fair; he turns this around to be about him when I am talking about my desire to know the truth. The truth means so much to him . . . so why does he wish to avoid it now?' _She took a deep breath and gazed down at the floor again.

"Liberty . . ." She looked up at him hesitantly. "You need to let it go." He reached out and brushed her nose lightly with the side of his index finger. "Smile little one; have fun with life instead."

Liberty gave him a half smile and sighed. "Sensei, how do you expect me to just forget? My parents were murdered and I don't think that forgetting it will do them any justice!"

"I don't expect you to forget the facts of the matter; but you do need to forget the emotions that currently have you bound up. You deserve more in your life than the constant pain and anger. You need to experience joy and love. Not anger and 'justice' those will only lead to a fight."

She frowned at him her anger building again at the thoughts rushing through her head. "I don't plan on picking a fight; I plan on figuring out who is responsible for their deaths." She growled at him.

"And what do you expect to do with the knowledge once you have it?" he groaned in frustration _'Thus the same argument goes around and around.'_

"What?" She glared at him. "It depends on what I learn, on who is responsible and why they did what they did."

He sighed and closed his eyes trying to calm himself and think. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and looked down at her, "history is just that Liberty; it's history. Learn from it but nothing more than just that."

"How am I supposed to learn from it; learn from what?" She scowled as her anger surfaced again "I don't even know what happened! You know but you won't tell me!"

"Nia, you cannot change what happened and alone you cannot bring justice to those that are a lot stronger than you are. All you will do if you continue this is bring harm unto yourself. There is a reason that you don't know; you are not meant too, you don't need that knowledge at this time. You need to learn replace the anger and urge for justice with love." He sighed closing his eyes and saying a silent prayer that she would understand this. "Those that seek justice in anger are not as successful as those that seek it in love. Let it stay in the past. You needn't concern yourself with it at this time."

"So I let them get away with it?" she was furious. "You don't care about my parents or the hell they suffered, do you?" She looked hurt.

'_Why are women so difficult?' _he took a deep breath, _'now I remember why the life of a monk appealed to me so.' _He closed his eyes and calmed himself. "I do care, but that doesn't change the facts of what were. You won't do your parents any justice by making the same mistakes they made. Let go of your anger and learn from the fact that their anger sealed their fate. Do not let this get the best of you as they did."

She frowned and looked at the floor again. "So tell me Sensei, what I am to learn from the unprovoked murder of my parents?"

He closed his eyes and held back a growl. _'I should have known this child would make it more difficult than it needs to be.' _He opened his eyes to see her glaring at him with a growing anger in her eyes. "You will learn nothing until it is time to do so; here in this place is not appropriate for such a thing. You will do as I have asked. You have no say in this matter."

Liberty sighed with a pout knowing the only father she had ever known was right about at least one thing; that she needed to leave this place. The place she grew up; the only home she had ever known and venture into the unknown. "But Sensei; are you sure that my future lies in Forks, Washington?"

"Yes Washington is your home; you are to go to the area of Forks and find a place that is comfortable to you."

She frowned and folded her arms in a huff "Why there? The pacific Northwest is wet and rainy all the time?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes it is but then again it is so much more pleasant here in the monastery than there," he said sarcastically. "You can go outside all the time here and won't have to deal with any extreme weather." He chuckled lightly at the annoyance on her face.

"But that is different; this is my home, you are my family, this is what I'm used to."

"You will always have me; I will always be there for you when you need me but this you must do. I would not send you away unless I was absolutely certain. This discussion is over, no more stalling; go and pack for you are leaving today."

"Yes Sensei" Liberty bowed and smiled before turning to pack the few belongings that monks had let her have. She would miss it here; miss the monks and the simplistic way of life that she had grown up in. The outside world was so caught up in their possessions and money to care about the simple pleasures of life. She was certain that some of those 'Outside things' had been the cause of her pain. They had been what robbed her of her true peace in life; they had stolen it from her when she was just a baby. _'Volcanic eruption, my ass; the Volturi are stupid if they think I buy that." _Tears started forming in her eyes. _'I know they either did it or know who did; I don't care what Sensei says." _

Within a few hours she was packed and off. The monks had all gathered and presented her with more things to take with her. A small wooden chest of memories from her childhood, a photo album including photo's of them and the provisions for her trip as she was promised. After promises of visits and smiles and lots of bowing Liberty was on her way to Washington; a place that was foreign to her but would soon be her home.

_**Forks Washington – Cullen House**_

Carlisle slowly entered the house pausing just inside the door to verify that they weren't home. _'Good, I am safe for the moment. But as soon as they get home I'm doomed to go through it all yet again.' _He sighed, _'I wonder how long it will take for them to find me.' _He made his way to his den. _'Maybe I __**should**__ be taking this more seriously; I mean my life is in danger . . . isn't it?' _

Setting down his bag and coat he relaxed into his chair and flipped through some of the research on his desk that he had been doing the past couple of days. Most of his research was unnecessary however it got him away from the harassing arguments.

He went to the bookcase to retrieve one of his books allowing his overstressed mind to be distracted with work. _'I really wish that I could spend far more time at the hospital.' _He sighed pulling the book from the shelf that he needed. _'However, I am curious about the recent works on this subject. The first book came out only six months ago and they have already updated it.' _He smiledsitting back down with a bit more calm coming over him as he pulled out the book from his desk drawer; he had picked it up just the other day.

Laying it open to the page in question he then turned to the older works and opened them to the pages that were on the same subject. _'Amazing how they can be so very close to accurate about something that they know nothing about. However, I am surprised that they are assuming this is real; most humans believe this subject to be either a myth or a fantasy.'_

He turned the page on both books and scanned them; _'They seem as if they know; however I have never met this type before, if they do exist.' _He sighed _'they have to many details right. This is confusing; I wonder why the Volturi haven't done anything.' _

Scanning the pages quickly he compared the old theories to the new and chuckled lightly as he turned the pages again and kept reading. Pulling out the loose papers he had scattered on his desk he rifled through them to find the notes he was looking for; the notes that he had taken when he had examined the wolves. He looked back at the book and laughed outright _'Well at least it's clear they don't entirely know what they are talking about.' _

He frowned in frustration attempting to locate another paper that was on his desk somewhere when he heard someone out in the hall. Looking up he saw the doorknob turn and the door slowly creak open. Looking up at rapid speed he held his breath. _'Great here it comes again; funny I didn't hear anyone enter.' _He smiled nervously, _'but I have been distracted' _

The door flung open and in sauntered the one person that was quickly becoming his favorite family member. "Hey Doc," Jake made his way to the desk and laughed, "Still distracting yourself with stuff that you already know every possible thing about?"

"Well as long as it works why change it?" He glanced at the door nervously and forced a smile. "I must be slipping because I didn't hear you come in the front door; coming down the hallway yes but. . ." his brow furrowed "Did I miss any other entries?"

"Relax Doc; nobody was home when I got here. I wasn't even sure you were here till I heard you laugh." He sat down on the edge of the desk and lightly flipped at the papers hectically scattered across it. Picking up one of them that had fallen down onto the floor and setting it back onto the desk "You really are letting them get to you way too much."

"How about I move in with you then? Do you think the others would mind?" He smiled hoping Jake saw it as the joke that he had meant it to be. Then he noticed the paper that Jake had just sat down and smiled wider picking it up and moving it to the other side of the desk, tucking it in between the pages of one of the books._ 'That's the one I was looking for.' _

Jake laughed "I bet Seth would love it for sure. As for the rest of them," Jake paused scratching his head with a smile "Well it might be better to have a doctor on site." Carlisle and Jake both laughed for a minute and then Jake's face grew serious. "So has the little pixie seen anything else yet, any new theories on the vision in question?"

"No; nothing new," he closed the books and set them aside, "and not a single one of them will let me forget it either." He leaned back in his chair closing his eyes and trying to relax. "All I know is that the vision was hazy at best; Alice saw me hunting, there was a shadow that came up from behind me and then everything went black for her in regards to me. When she saw it she said it was uncertain then it changed and the vision got clearer, but now it is back to uncertain. She said this morning that she now can't see anything on me. So whatever it is; it will come to fruition soon."

"Just don't stress it Doc, you know both of the packs have your back."

"Only because it would be hard for you to replace me" He smiled playfully.

Jake chuckled his face lighting up. "Yeah I can see it now; **'Large group of teenagers looking for a new physician to help with only the more extensive injuries, the mild injuries they are able to handle on their own as that they are just about their own doctors in some instances. Must be willing to over look: tempers, shedding, howling at the moon, chasing cats, inner pack fights as well as the fact that they are hot dogs and highly dangerous; apply at your own risk'**. . ." The two laughed. "Yeah Doc; I think it might be a bit difficult to replace you." Carlisle smiled with a loud laugh and Jake beamed.

"You always have a way to cheer someone up when they need it; now I see why Bella flocked to you when we left." He leaned forward resting his elbows on the desk.

Jake gave him a lopsided smile with a 'thanks' showing in his eyes. "I will let the packs know that they need to be more alert. We wouldn't let anything happen to you Doc. You are like a father to most of us." He sighed frowning "Seth is really freaking out over this; he can't believe your family is behaving the way they are, he says they should be trying to protect you not lecture you."

"Yes well, my family respects me very much; they would never do anything without my full approval and input."

"True; but we all respect Sam and we wouldn't dream of harassing him."

"Yes but it might be hazardous for your heath if you did as that Sam would kick your butt; as for me well. . . I am far more passive."

Jake laughed, "You're right actually, but I could take him." A howl erupted from somewhere outside and Jacob sat up straight and then glanced at Carlisle with a half smile. "That would be the wolf in question; my guess is he wants an update. Good luck with the family and keep in mind we got you covered okay?"

"Thank you Jake, give the packs my gratitude as well." The two embraced before Jacob took off to join the packs and give them an update.

Carlisle flipped the books back open one at a time turning right to the page where he had left off. Within a few minutes he was once again engulfed in his work when he heard the front door slam; "Carlisle!" The tense voice of his son came ringing to his ears from elsewhere in the house.

'_He really needs to relax. Maybe I'll talk to Jasper later. . .'_ Carlisle stood up and tried to brace himself for the unavoidable onslaught.

"I do not need to relax." The door flung open and Edward stormed in with the same stern concentration on his face that had recently become a mainstay. "You need to take this seriously."

"Edward, I know Alice's track record but do we really need to continue this?"

"You mean more to us than this passive attitude you have been taking towards this!" Edward growled.

"Please don't do this?" Bella interrupted stepping in front of him and placing her hand on Edward's chest trying to calm him.

Carlisle sighed and sat down in his oversized chair and leaned his head back closing his eyes. "No matter what we try the vision stays firm."

Wrapping a loving arm around Bella; Edward furrowed his brow at the thoughts of the others as they entered the house and made their way to the den. "So let us get you out of here or at least stop avoiding us, you know that she saw you hunting; she didn't see us with you so at the very least if you aren't alone your safe."

He opened his eyes and gazed into the terrified faces of his family that had joined the discussion yet again. "Yes, Alice see's my future vanishing; but we know from our association with the wolves that this anomaly doesn't have to mean what you are assuming." Gazing into Esme's eyes he smiled lovingly only to see pain returned. "Plus everyone here seems to be forgetting that Alice only saw a shadow; we can't determine if there is a risk to my life from a shadow."

"You aren't being fair" Rosalie huffed her annoyance showing clearly in her face. "You are blowing off the discussion and our opinions just because they differ with yours!"

"Rosalie, I am not ignoring your opinions but nothing we do will help. We know very little about what exactly is going on and the wolves are keeping a close eye on the area and me." He sighed "So therefore I am not alone, not ever." He pushed the annoyance back and closed his eyes for a second. _'At least not anymore, I wish this were all over with; then maybe I'd get my privacy back.' _

Edward growled low and Jasper caught his surge of emotion and stepped forward sending a wave of calm through the room. "I know that every one of you disagree with me on this but please see it my way;" Carlisle looked up at Jasper and nodded giving him a clear smile of thank you. "We have already tried the options you have given and nothing changed, Perhaps we need to wait and see what is to come before we make any hasty decisions. Please don't jump to conclusions; it is just a shadow!"

The group reluctantly nodded and left the room Jasper was the last to leave and Carlisle's face softened, "Thank you for cooling them off."

"You're welcome; but please try to consider another option then remaining here. We can't risk losing you even over a silly shadow."

"I have no intention of allowing any harm to come to me, but if you are all correct than whatever or whomever is after me will follow where ever we go. If that is the case than the best option is to remain here where we have the support of the wolves."

Jasper nodded and smiled before leaving, closing the door behind him. He could hear the faint sounds of Edward informing the family that I needed some privacy and the whole group agreed to give me it. _'Thank you Edward.' _Sighing with relief Carlisle sat down and opened the new book that was lying on his desk. _'Maybe I can just read for a while; this should be extremely entertaining to read cover to cover.'_

_**Washington – Somewhere between Forks and the Reservation**_

Liberty looked around and frowned at the vastly different surroundings that seemed so foreign to her that it was frightening. _'It's so . . . green!'_ She walked through the densely wooded forest bewildered; taking in the view around her through the tall trees covered with moss. The ground that was obviously not at all like what she experienced growing up; the mountains around the monastery lay covered in a thick layer of snow and beneath that was only the frozen rocky ground.

Coming to a stop on the edge of a small clearing Liberty pouted. _'Just what am I supposed to do now? This place is so confusing! _'Glancing aroundat the moist surroundings she looked down at her leather knee high boots; the pair that the monks had deemed frivolous and unnecessary but for the most part she rarely left the safe confines of the monastery so she didn't care if they said that they were inappropriate. She frowned growling at the puddle of water she was standing in _'And wet! Why is it so wet?'_ She pouted

'_Sensei is a fool; I am here in a foreign place with nowhere to live and not a friend to speak of and he thinks that 'it is for the best' . . . there are so many people here and then there are the weird machines.' _She growled again hating the fact that the monks chose to live a very primitive existence; because of which she knew nothing of most of the things she had seen since leaving the monks. _'The weird thing that nearly ran me over, the lights; doesn't anyone use candles anymore?' _

She took a slow deep breathgazing around her nervously_ 'And then there are the trees; they are everywhere; isn't anyone worried about them falling on them?'_ She slipped her coat off and tied it around her waist. _'And it's warm; though not as warm as some of the areas I passed through to get here. Alright I admit I do like this warmth; it is more comfortable.'_

She smiled as she found herself starting to like the area already. _'I guess I can get used to it here.' _She ran her hand along the nearest tree feeling the rough texture. Coming into the clearing she gazed in wonder at all the colors._ 'Such beautiful flowers; I've only seen these types in books!' _Kneeling down she pressed her face to them and inhaled deeply and the let out a long relaxed sigh. _'Why do I suddenly feel like I'm home?' _She frowned as confusion took over then it hit her _'Damn it!'_ She threw her arms into a pout; folding them across her chest while sitting on her knees_ 'Sensei was right . . . I hate this!' _


	3. Chapter 2: What's next

**[A/N]** I am a bit unsure of this chapter but I feel it is ready to be published. It might be awhile before chapter 3 is posted; I will get it done and posted as soon as I can. This chapter is a bit shorter than chapter 1 but I love how it ends. Please let me know what you think. I really do want to know your opinions on this story how it's going and what you think is going on. Let me know what you want to happen next. I also need a name for Liberty's father; Any idea's? Please leave a comment for me & please no Flames.

I don't have a beta on this but my hubby Halmir did look it over first so there should be little to no errors in it. Read and Review please.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters. I do however own the plot and the OC's.**

**The Hawks**

**-Chapter 2- What's next? **

Carlisle closed the book and leaned back taking a deep unnecessary breath. Thinking back to the vision in question _'Alice saw me hunting alone,'_ he tried to make sense out of it_ 'no surprise; hunting is the only time I get to be somewhat alone as of late.' _He huffed in annoyance _'there was a shadow that came up from behind me; simple enough I just need to be more aware of my surroundings and then everything went black for her. But if I was being torn apart she would have seen it, unless it was by someone she can't see.'_

Carlisle stood up slowly and made his way to the door of his den_ 'Which leads me to believe that the person is; like I thought a shape-shifter. But it must be a species that we don't know . . . that would explain things.'_ Grabbing his coat and slipping it on, he rethought everything that was occurring at the present moment. _'The information that has made its way to the mass public and then the odd behavior of the Vultari and Alice's vision . . .' _He grabbed his bag grateful that they had given him a night of quiet; a chance to be alone. The first time in weeks it seems. Quickly darting through the house he stopped in front of his lovely wife, Esme who smiled at him. Pressing his lips to hers he ran his hand down her back from her shoulder coming to rest on the small of her back and pulled her closer to him.

Pulling his lips away from hers he smiled playfully as a moan escaped her lips "I'm sorry that I didn't give you your well deserved attention last night, but thank you for the peace and solitude."

"We are sorry that we have been treating you like a child that needs babysitting." She buried her head against his neck and giggled before inhaling deep. "We didn't realize . . ." She pulled back and lowered her eyes to the floor.

"It's ok." He raised her head with his hand under her chin and kissed her gently.

"You were right though we have been denying you your privacy and that isn't fair to you. We were acting like you are an unschooled child."

He smiled "how about I give you some attention later tonight?" Seeing the sorrow in her face he melted "Maybe this 'child' can get a few private lessons tonight?" He held her closer and smiled at her loving and playfully

She nodded and smiled "I think that is possible, But it may take more than one lesson we may have to schedule more time." She smiled giving him a quick kiss.

He grinned wickedly "You are right; I may have to clear my schedule for a few days or maybe a week or two, what do you think?"

"I think we may have to discuss this later because you are going to be late, now get going." She kissed him again before pushing him out the door giving him a playful smack on the butt as he left.

"Yes dear." He smiled at her and darted for his car to head to work. _'At least I cheered her up. Maybe they are right and it is best to head to Alaska for a while.' _He sighed _'However I still don't see the point in leaving the area, we have the packs to help us here.' _He frowned trying to make sense of the whole mess again. _'If Alice can't see anything coming then isn't it better to stay where the Wolves may be able to alert us?' _He chuckled as he pulled into the hospital _'I think a few of my kids are just anxious to get away from the dog smell.'_

Work went slowly he had a few appointments the first few hours of his shift but for the rest of the day he would probably be spending it checking up on his various patients still at the hospital. The appointments went quickly nothing to get excited about; at least not for him. Some of his colleague's had been baffled by them but with his many years of experience it was child's play.

After he checked on his patients he settled into his office for a 'breather' according to the nurses 'he looked like he needed it'. He didn't feel like arguing so he just did as he was told. He was starting to get used to being treated like a child at home so why not here. _'I don't think I look that bad, I'm a vampire; my face can't change!' _He chuckled_ 'maybe I can go for a hunt tonight.' _

It didn't take long at all for someone to come in and ask if he could fill in for a doctor in the ER that couldn't make it in to work. Eager for a distraction he agreed and spent the rest of the day seeing patient after patient; it was a busy day. _'Thank goodness for that' _he thought to himself.

After a few patients, he was ask to finish up with a little girl that had come in. "So young lady" he said with a smile as he approached her with the X-ray results. "My name is Doctor Cullen, what is yours?"

She smiled shyly "Tina."

"Well Tina, how did you manage to break your arm?" He pointed at the spot on the X-ray and her eyes widened with wonder and curiosity. "We will need to put a cast on this."

The little girl frowned "I was playing on the trampoline." She took a deep breath "Momma's going to be mad, we are taking family photos tomorrow."

"Did your parents give you permission to play on it?" he pulled out the necessary items and started to work on her arm.

"No, and they weren't home; I was supposed to be in my room while my brothers were studying with their friends."

He smiled _'such a sweet little thing; I am starting to see why Esme and Rosalie still mourn for their inability to have one of their own. But if we could I can imagine her being just as wild and daring as this one; especially with the help of her older brothers, Emmett would be the worst.' _

He looked at her sad face and then nodded at her parents that had just walked in."You weren't supposed to and you were unsupervised; do you see why your parents give you rules now?" Carlisle gave her a stern smile "Perhaps you should apologize to them and your brothers, they have to be very worried about you." The little girl nodded and her parents gave him a grateful smile.

"Good luck with the family photo tomorrow" he said as they were leaving "I think this one may be one to remember."

The parents chuckled "Don't we know it"

'_Oh the joys of parenthood' _Carlisle smiled lightly as the little girl's parents led her out to their car. _'At least I don't have to worry about my kids as much as those two need to worry about that little spit fire' _He chuckled as he moved on to the next patient a man that needed stitches. This time his wife was standing over him scowling; _'Well that looks like the face Rose has been giving me lately' _Carlisle listened stifling the urge to laugh as the man's wife told him all about his 'childish' antics with his power tools which is what led to them being here and him needing stitches. After the woman finished her story Carlisle tried his best to explain to the man the proper uses of a saw and screw drivers or at least what he was no longer allowed to use them for.

The rest of his shift continued in much the same fashion every time he managed to overcome his urge to laugh the next patient made it more difficult to keep a straight face. His breaking point came when a large man came in with his very angry wife who had a rolling pin in her hand. The man had literally been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Carlisle listened while silently laughing as the woman explained waving the rolling pin at him like she was going to flatten him with it.

She explained that he was on a new diet and had been cheating or at least trying to and got his hand stuck inside the cookie jar. He ended up breaking the small porcelain pig shaped jar that was a handmade heirloom handed down in her family and is here for stitches. Carlisle interjected every now and then to back up the wife in regards to him needing to stick to his diet if for no other reason but for his health and the fact that his family needed him. "You are lucky he told the man, you could have really injured yourself over this." He gazed at the sliced up man's hand and sighed "At least you still have all your fingers but there will be scaring."

"Well, that will just serve as a reminder that I am always right!" the man's wife poked him in the back with the rolling pin and glared as the man rolled his eyes to which Carlisle nearly lost it; it took all the control he had not to laugh outright. _'Maybe I should take my own advice here too; my family needs me.'_

After they left he took a short breather in his office where he could laugh without the guilty feeling he would get for laughing in front of the patient before he continued his rounds stopping every now and then for another 'laughing break'.

Everyone came through the door at nearly the same time. The kids each had separate project going on and had planned to be home at this time so that they were home either before or after Carlisle got home. Carlisle wasn't home from work yet but when he did get home then they would most likely be heading out to allow Emmett to hunt a Grizzly. He had been sulking over the fact that everyone was ignoring his wishes, ordering him instead to hunt close to home so that everyone was here just in case Carlisle needed them.

Alice was once again straining herself trying to see anything that might be of use. Jasper was right at her side trying to calm her. Rosalie was trying to distract Emmett; and having a successful go at it too. Emmett was trying his best to look upset so that Rosalie would try to 'distract him'. Esme retreated to her room and Bella & Edward sat down at his piano; Edward playing something that he hoped my lighten the mood a bit or at least might make Carlisle smile when he got home and Bella was snuggling up to Edward with a satisfied smile on her face.

After a few minutes Jacob stepped slowly into the house. "Hey Jake, how's Ness?" Bella smiled.

"She and Emily are having fun; she is learning how to make pies" He smiled. "Guess what type is her favorite?"

Bella laughed "we really need to get to eat other types of food"

"Yeah Emily is working on that," He frowned turning his thoughts to Edward _'Is Carlisle home?' _He asked to which Edward shook his head no _'Oh . . . o-okay we need the rest of you to . . . W-Well just come with me, please' _Jacob was frazzled and everyone saw it; they didn't need to have Jasper's ability to see that.

Edward raised an eyebrow at him "We?" Edward frowned at how Jacob was carefully guarding his thoughts _'What is he hiding?' _He frowned _'this_ _worries me.'_

Jacob smiled "yeah the pack wants to talk to you and it's kind of a good thing that Doc's not here because Sam said that I was to leave him here." His smile dropped to only a lopsided one then he furrowed his brow "Both packs are waiting out back."

The Cullen's all looked at Edward and he grumpily replied to their thoughts; "I have no idea, he keeps singing some dumb song."

"Yeah sorry about it; but Sam wants to be the one to tell you." He smiled a bit "Besides anything I say or thought would probably just have the wrong effect" Jake turned and led them out of the house. After they went a short distance in the woods behind the house they came upon both of the packs; Edward's frown grew worse.

"Could you all at least pick a better song" He glared at Alice "they learned this from you, didn't they?" She just smirked at him and stuck her tongue out.

"Bad Dogs. . ." Emmett chuckled "obviously we need to train you better" he joked then growled as Rose hit him on the back of the head.

"Not now" she glared at him; Emmett frowned, grumbling.

Sam slowly walked over and then spoke "I know that you are all going to over react to this but there are about a dozen vampires that just arrived in the area." Every vampire in the group gasped in shock but Esme lost it Sam's face changed from annoyance to concern as he turned to Jasper "calm please?" to which Jasper obliged and a wave of calm came over everyone.

"I know that you are worried and I am very sure that you won't believe this but I don't think they are dangerous."

"You don't think! How can you not know?" Bella asked

Emmett smiled "they don't think, funny that it's Bella who admits that" he laughed outright and ducked, successfully avoiding Rosalie's clear disagreement in his idea of a good joke. "Come on babe you gatta admit that she hit the nail on the head with that one."

Rose glared at him and then turned back to Sam "go on please."

"Okay . . . Well, true they are fast and they know exactly how to get around the pack without even getting a scratch on them." Esme looked horrified and Jasper walked over and put his arm around her followed by Alice who walked over to join him standing right next to him in an effort to feel the calming wave more strongly.

"But they are deliberately avoiding the pack" Sam sighed

"Not only that but they are avoiding any semblance of a fight." Jake looked embarrassed.

Sam nodded then continued "They won't attack us in any way; it's like either we are of no concern to them, like we aren't what they came here for or they simply aren't here to harm anyone." He smiled seeing that the last part cheered Esme up a bit "they go out of their way to avoid all humans and don't seem to be feeding in the area so we are at a loss for what they are here for."

Seth looked over Sam and Jacob who shook their heads no at him but he decided to speak up anyway "we haven't been able to get a good look at them to see their eye color or any identifying marks" He shrugged "we almost caught one of them and it seemed like he was just going to let us kill him rather than fight, but one of his buddies came up and grabbed him then sped off" His face gained a look of embarrassment then he frowned at the snickers that were irrupting throughout the packs and the more they laughed the more Seth's voice got defensive "I couldn't keep up because he was weaving in and around the tree's." he glared at his buddies and shouted with a snarl in his throat "I wasn't paying attention that's the only reason why I hit the tree." A couple of the other wolves laughed outright and Sam glared sternly to hush them.

"Dude Seth you had the wrong end facing the tree that's your problem; you're supposed to pee on them."Emmett laughed and this time he got a couple of snickers from the others.

Regaining his composure he turned to the wolves and asked with a hint of near submissiveness "Show me your encounters with them" one by one they showed him and Edward frowned at the memories of their encounters he was being shown. After a few minutes he turned towards his family "I agree with their assessment; I don't think they are a danger. Alice have you seen anything about them?"

"No" her eyes grew distant as she tried to focus "I can't see them." She was starting to panic. Watching her thoughts Edwards face grew more serious Esme's face dropped again as it looked like she would once again cry her invisible tears.

"Could it be the Volturi?" Bella asked "We all know that they know how to get around Alice's visions." She gave Alice a smile knowing how upset this was all making her. Everyone is expecting her to come up with the answers but somehow she was being blocked at every turn and it was making her feel helpless and weak.

"There is no way to know until we confront them" Jasper wrapped his arm around Alice giving her a loving squeeze then he continued "Besides we can't just stand around waiting for them to engage us; if that is what they intend to do." Jasper sent another wave of calm to Esme before he continued "We need to track them, maybe if we could get close to at least one of them we can talk to them; see if they are a threat or not."

Emmett looked up from the ground he was concentrating on with a serious look on his face for the first time "I think we need to explain all this to Carlisle. I hate leaving him out of the discussion."

"I agree with him; Carlisle is a member of this family too and we shouldn't be leaving him out like this." Rosalie turned leaning into Emmett's arms for comfort.

Edward frowned as a couple of the wolves let their thoughts slip; He glared at the packs curios as to why they were angry at them for Carlisle current mood.

"Alright" Esme pulled herself out of her deep sorrow and tried to take control, stepping away from Jasper she addressed everyone present one group at a time "Yes Carlisle should be involved but he isn't here right now and we need to make a few decisions now." She paused to take a breath trying to calm down a bit.

Sam smiled "I agree with her."

"I do think that we need more information on these newcomers; Carlisle should be getting home soon, hopefully we will have more to tell him when he does." She looked at her family "We should wait for him inside." Turning to face the wolves she then pleaded "will you do a few quick searches? See if you can find any trace of them, see if they are still in the area, where they are hiding and try to get a better look at them then Sam you and Jake come back here we will wait till you get back before we talk to Carlisle about this. The rest of you need to stay out there just in case these vampires try to feed on any locals."

The wolves all nodded and Jake stepped forward. "Can I say something please?"

The Cullen's all looked confused a bit but looked at Edward who nodded at Esme and then she in turn nodded to Jake ushering him to speak.

Sam smiled nervously "This is why we preferred that Carlisle not be here right now." He nodded at Jake "Go ahead."

"You have all been treating him like a child!" His anger showed on his face and he forced in back continuing with a growl "I know you all love him God knows we all do, but . . ." He fidgeted finally calming himself down as he saw the looks of annoyance flash over all of their faces. "Have you even considered that you are forgetting that he might just need . . ." He smiled trying not to notice that based on the look he was getting from the blonde it was clear that she wanted to kill him. Backtracking a bit he tried another way to explain it "Just a suggestion but maybe you should remind him how much you all love him; if it was me I really might need to hear it again right now."

Rosalie had heard enough she didn't like what he was insinuating _'As if we haven't done that recently; He assumes that we have been saying that or showing him it, the arrogant. . .' _She shouted at Edward as she turned to leave but Emmett stopped her; "Babe come 'ere" wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close and cooed in her ear too low for anyone to hear; she relaxed in his arms and then turned to face him burying her face in his neck. He then raised his voice so that everyone could hear his response to Jacob's words. "Relax everyone, keep in mind that Jake is the only one Carlisle will talk to about this right now." He gave Rose a kiss on the lips and smiled "Maybe he is trying to politely tell us what the unspoken silence agreement they have keeps him from saying flat out."

"Well we are all here and nobody is out there so. . ." Jake then excused himself grateful at least one of them got it He turned and left to make a run as the discussion continued. Everyone tried to think back to the beginning of all of this to see if there had been any signs of depression along the way that they had missed.

"Maybe this whole thing does have him a bit depressed" Alice agreed "Jazzy have you noticed anything?"

Jasper frowned "No lately he has been burying all his emotions the second he enters the room, either that being affected by the calm I try to feed all of you or avoid me all together."

It didn't take long for Jake to get something as that a wolf's howl echoed to them from a distance. A couple of the wolves quickly phased to see what's up and the rest stood still awaiting instructions.

"Jake has them;" Edward smiled the rest of the packs phased as well and immediately ran off into the woods. Edward turned to address his family "He is right on the tail of two of them and wants our help cornering them. He is near the reservation, on the border line." The family all nodded and took off towards the reservation in hopes of finally getting some answers.

As he headed home he had a large smile on his face; it was days like this that made him smile; that reinforced his beliefs in something greater. Just when he needed it he gets a day that makes him smile and laugh the whole way home. He put his car in the garage and headed for the house; stepping into the house he noticed the house was silent and still. _'Hm, maybe they are out hunting' _He slipped out of his clothes and put on something more casual then headed back down stairs the carefree atmosphere of work had relaxed him all too well.

'_Perhaps I will go hunting, see if I can locate them. They mentioned the other day heading over to_ _Montana because of a Grizzly bear problem_.' Emmett had been sulking over the fact that rest of the family brushed him off. _'Apparently since I was at work they decided to go hunting and humor him.' _He smiled forgetting all about the vision _'their classes should have ended about an hour ago so they haven't been gone for too long so I might even be able to catch up with them_.

Stepping out the front door he heard a wolf's howl and the vision snapped back into his mind. It took him about a minute to regain his composurebut after he had calmed down he still couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. Then he smiled _'That means the wolves must be in the area too; meaning my bodyguards are close by.' _He sighed_ 'Esme and the kids must be also . . . Okay so local it is.' _He smiled again as he took off out the door to hunt.

It took him just a few minutes to catch the scent of a deer and he took off after it. He darted through the tree's chasing it for awhile out of mere sport before he tackled it, snapping it neck. Sinking his teeth in he moaned with pleasure as he felt the warm blood trickle into his mouth and down his throat. This isn't a life he would have chosen but he had learned to love the small things and the feeling of relief that came from their blood of choice (that being animals) was a bit of a pleasure to him. Contemplating why he figured that mainly it is a pleasure to him because it serves as a reminder that he was more than the monster that the rest of the Vampire community believed him to be. He was not a monster just because he was one of them.

'_One of them' _he thought wandering back to his fleeting thought _'I have never been one of them; they choose differently than I do, I know that we still have our souls I have seen it.' _He sighed as his kill was nearing empty _'I feel sorry for those that do not know the things I do; I wish they could see their potential.' _

Finishing off his kill he buried it then stood up walking slowly through the woods while he let himself just experience all the sights, sounds and smells around him. Within a few minutes a smell caught his attention and held onto it and he caved in happily and chased after his second deer.

He couldn't help but enjoy the hunt especially since no humans would ever be hurt by him. He relaxed a bit letting the hunter take over, relishing in the feel as he took after it, once again allowing himself to chase it a bit longer than necessary just for the sport of it. _'This never gets old, I love a good chase; maybe I'll convince Esme to play a bit tonight, of course I wouldn't be finishing the chase the same way' _He smile and darted through the underbrush and spun around tree's catching the deer by surprise as he came up in front of it.

Quickly he snapped it's neck and let it fall limp to the ground of the small clearing and once again the same feeling of pleasure came as the warm blood trickled down his throat _'I will never tire of that' _he thought. _'I am not a monster, I do have a soul and God will protect me. I do so much good, I have helped so many people, I am of worth; I am not a monster.' _He was almost chanting to himself as he drank. After he had finished he stood up and stretched feeling a bit of relaxation come over him.

Suddenly he had the feeling that he wasn't alone and his head snapped up and started looking around. It was then that he noticed beside him on the ground, the shadow.


	4. Chapter 3: Imprint VS Mate

**[A/N] Here is chapter 3 I am sorry that it has taken so long to get it one but it has been competing with the several other stories I am writing (some of which are original works that won't be on here) I do appriciate comments and . . . Thank you I hadn't thought about Carlisle getting hurt. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters.**

**The Hawks**

**-Chapter 3- Imprint VS Mate**

The Wolves ran along the border trying to get ahead of the two strangers that were being herded in there by the Cullen's that had been chasing them for a good fifteen minutes. The brown cloaked visitors had led the group in circles and darted around in strange patterns that made no sense. Even Edward was having difficulty keeping up. He had gotten close enough on occasion to see they were very good at silencing their thoughts. Their minds drove him crazy, silence except for a few thoughts here and there that were nearly too quick to see but were definitely very rare. What little he saw had him convinced that they were harmless but he still had a lot of questions for them.

Before too long they had the visitors pinned. The wolves were on one side and the Cullen's were on the other. The two strangers knelt in the center not looking up with their hoods pulled over their heads so you couldn't see their faces.

"Are their minds any clearer to you Edward?" Bella came up beside him.

"Not really" Edward frowned. "We have no intention of hurting you; we just have a few questions for you." The two remained silent and unmoving. _'From how they are sitting you'd think they don't understand us . . .'_ but Edward knew different from their minds.

"They seem a bit nervous and edgy; like when we caught Bella trying to get rid of those dresses Alice got her." Jasper was confused

"Thanks Jasper, she was starting to forget about that and you had to go and remind her." Bella glared at him as Alice pouted.

Edward huffed in annoyance and redirected the conversation back to the visitors. "What can we do to help you feel more comfortable?" Edward frowned "I see;" He turned to Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Esme. "Can you ladies go back to the house for a minute and let us guys talk and take Leah with you please."

The girls all looked confused but didn't argue. They all turned and darted back for the house. As soon as they were out of eyesight the two strangers stood up revealing their golden eyes and bowed to Edward giving him a smile in thanks. After a nervous look at the wolves the both glanced back at Edward whose brow furrowed as they did.

"They are monks" Edward translated for the group "They have taken the vow of silence, plus a vow they call the vow of serenity." He glanced at the wolves that were starting to phase back to human form then continued. "Apparently it means they can't look at, touch, talk to or address a woman in any way. They could even be thrown out just by being this close to the girls."

"I couldn't live like that." Emmitt frowned "No offense boys but I think you're nuts!" He chuckled lightly as the two looked at him with a smile letting him know they understood.

Looking back to Edward he continued to speak for them "They are here just to insure that a young woman they raised made it here safe and is adjusting to her new surroundings okay."

"Wait a minute" Emmitt smiled playfully "You had a woman in your monastery; isn't that a contradiction of the vows that you've taken? I mean seriously how did you change her diaper or give her a bath without breaking a vow?" He chuckled and flashed them a smile waggling his eyebrows

His face flashed with that look that everyone dreaded; the look that says he was once again going to put his foot in his mouth and embarrass them all "Unless you guys say you are pure but just kept your 'playtime' to yourselves." He earned a growl from both Edward and Jasper but he ignored it and kept going "Is she pretty with her clothes on too, or is only a looker when she's naked?" He laughed

The two monks looked at him questioningly with a bit of shock to their expressions; one of them raised an eyebrow at him while the other looked to Edward for an explanation only to see him frowning and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Emmitt," Jasper growled "I'm telling your wife you just said that."

"You wouldn't dare. . ." He glanced over at the monks who were now silently laughing. "It was a joke. . ." Jasper just growled at him "come on man she'll kill me you know Rose."

"Gentlemen please can we stay on topic." Sam was trying not to laugh as well.

Jacob paused his laughter for a moment and looked over at Jasper "Warn me before you tell her; I want to see Rosalie kick his ass." Half of the wolves stared snickering and the monks were having a hard time keeping silent from their own laughter.

"I still don't see how you've been able to keep your hands to yourself; I mean no real man can resist a gorgeous woman." Emmett huffed as Jasper moved over beside him.

Sam smiled "deeper and deeper Emmett, deeper and deeper."

"Really I mean . . ." Emmett started to say something but Jasper snarled at him then smacked the back of his head and Emmett quickly shut his mouth. But yelled at Edward in his thoughts _'Man you guys are no fun! I mean come on how often am I going to get the opportunity to rag on a couple of a male vampires cause they don't want to look at a woman?' _

"Tell us, is this girl here, maybe we can look after her for you." Edward was still pinching the bridge of his nose; he and Jasper would have to beat their brother senseless for this.

The monks both glanced at him and once again Edward translated "They said they would love it if we took her in and looked after her." He frowned "They said she is up in the woods. . ." His eyes grew tight with worry "She was around the area where . . . they saw Carlisle hunting; alone."

"Carlisle is hunting alone?" Jasper was nervous and furious at the same time. The monks looked at him with concern and he didn't need Edward to see what they were asking "My wife is a psychic and she had a vision about Carlisle that has us worried. Carlisle is our father for all intents and purposes and we can't seem to get him to take this seriously."

The monks faces softened and Edward translated "they say not to worry, that he is staying close to the area and that nothing we know is accurate; things are not what they seem." Confused he smiled a thank you to them "we would love to chat some more but we all want to go make sure Carlisle is safe."

"And we need to go cancel the alarm at the reservation." Sam smiled at them "Please feel free to stop in again if you would like; just try to avoid the reservation territory as that vampires still make most of the inhabitants nervous" the monks smiled and nodded to him. Sam and the other wolves turned stripping off their shorts they phased as soon as they hit the thick part of the tree line.

"Great" Emmett frowned in disgust "just want I didn't need to see; bare wolf butts."

Jasper and Edward both laughed and the monks tried once again to keep composure as they nodded and took off heading south in a hurry. Edward straightened up and looked at his brothers "Their monastery is in the mountains of Chili, they said we could stop in if we needed anything or had more questions, but they request we don't bring the girls." He smiled as he darted off to find Carlisle "and they suggested we leave Emmitt at home to; something about his mouth. . ." Jasper laughed as he and Emmitt took off after Edward.

Emmitt frowned "What; they were logical questions I don't see how they should be any kind of problem. Besides those two were way too serious; I was just trying to lighten the mood." Then he smiled a bit to try and sweeten them up a little "So . . . we don't need to mention this to Rose do we?"

Carlisle had been hunting on his own but now he sat staring at the ground beside him; at the shadow that had appeared there a few moments ago _'now what?' _He closed his eyes and took a deep unnecessary breath shifting his legs to a low crouch; a position that he could easily attack from once he turned around. Keeping his eyes on the shadow for movement he slowly shifted his weight a bit more and turned around still in a crouch coming face to face with a woman who was standing there watching him in confusion.

He opened his mouth to speak but then his eyes caught her brilliant turquoise eyes surrounded by her heart shaped tan face that was perfectly outlined by her dark reddish brown hair that was accented by strawberry blonde highlights. Her hair curled its way around her face and stopped just above her shoulders; he was speechless. Her arms went limp dropping to her sides, the bag she was carrying slipped to the ground with a thump and she took off at lightning speed straight for him.

Carlisle blocked her attack sending her flying towards a tree but to his surprise she phased to a Hawk clothes and all before she hit and flew straight for him. He stood there dumbfounded at the breathtaking sight of her white feathers tipped with Black and lined with a thin line of a light brown around the edges. Then there were those eyes; those gorgeous eyes that clearly could see right through you to the very soul. She was smooth, graceful, quick and clearly just as smart as she appeared strong. Carlisle was enamored, thousands of question rushed through his mind as the curious doctor took over.

She dove at him and he ducked and rolled into a low position as flat to the ground as he could be and still be able to move quickly but her talons caught his arm in spite of his efforts tearing at it, leaving deep gashes that oddly enough, stung. "I will not fight you child; I refuse to harm you." He smiled at the sight of her soaring through the air and diving back towards him _'glorious, she is clearly just as strong and deadly to vampires as the wolves but she is no bigger than a normal sized hawk.'_

She dove with immense speed and stopped quicker than he thought possible landing feather light on the ground phasing back to human form as she did. Carlisle just melted; he watched as her bird form melted in the most erotic way to the Human form and smiled, happy that he had no heart beat for right now it would be speeding up.

With a snarl on her face she actually took the time to look at him for the first time. She scanned him over and stopped at his golden eyes; her breathing started to catch funny and Carlisle heard her heart speed up. Slowly he stood up and took a few steps in her direction noticing that with every step her lips curled more and more into a nervous smile.

"My name is Carlisle." He smiled at her; chuckling a bit as she blushed in response "I live near here with my family; we maintain a permanent residence in this area." He stopped a few steps from her "What is your name?"

"L-L-Li-b-ber-ty" She stuttered

"Liberty, that's a beautiful name." He smiled at her folding his arms across his chest and relaxing. _'A shape-shifter; that has to be the reason why Alice couldn't see past the moment the shadow came up beside me.'_

Stepping forward she approached Carlisle with her head cocked slightly to one side. "Your eyes, they are the most brilliant shade, just like sensei's."

"Who is Sensei?" They were within touching distance now and the fact that he liked that was starting to make him nervous.

"Sensei is the leader of the monks at the monastery; he raised me when my parents were killed." She smiled as she reached up and stroked his cheek with her thin fingers. Biting her lips she giggled a little, her smile broadening at the fact that he didn't move away and didn't flinch; he didn't mind her touching. _'Touch, this is so . . . new.'_

"You were raised in a monastery?" He smiled at her lovingly, noting that the boots she was wearing brought her closer to eye level than she would be otherwise. _'She is shorter than Alice; and so cute too.' _He sighed low hoping she wouldn't hear, he hated to admit that he was enjoying her touch. "Wouldn't that be difficult for the monks to have a woman around?"

"That's why they sent me away; they said I had to come here." She frowned but I have nowhere to stay, I don't even understand this world. Way too many of the people around here talk funny, there are ear shattering alarms going off all over," she huffed waving her arms "weird boxes with pictures that move and talk that everyone can't stop staring at, either that or they are playing with some kind of small hand held device that rings and beeps"

She folded her arms and frowned to which Carlisle couldn't help but chuckle _'She is so cute when she is upset.'_

"Plus," she continued "I almost got ran over by a large metal machine with wheels!"

Carlisle laughed "They didn't have books where you grew up?" He smiled at her furrowed brow "Haven't you read about any of the modern day conveniences?"

"No, Sensei hated any book that wasn't about spiritual matters or basic educational stuff including languages." She frowned "they taught me out of books that were mostly hand written by some of the monks. Sensei said that it is better that way so that the newborns he finds don't wish to leave only to be killed or kill; all because of the 'lure of the outside world and it's unnecessary items' as he puts it."

He smiled "After the experience I have had with newborns I suppose that is for the best. It's nice knowing that someone is trying to help them be better than what made them." He smiled gaining a great deal of respect for this Sensei that Liberty was talking about "Well, I would be happy to teach you about the 'outside world' if you would like?"

"Yes thank you." She smiled back "there is one thing I want to do, I saw it several times on the way here." She smiled nervously "If I may?" He nodded and she smiled standing up onto her tippy toes to bring their lips closer.

Carlisle saw her intentions and couldn't help himself he felt an odd pull to her that was confusing him to no end. Lowering his head he bridged the gap making it easier for her. Just as their lips touched electricity coursed through both of them sending a low growl ripping from his chest and a moan from her. He wrapped his good arm around her just in time to feel her whole body go limp.

Edward, Jasper and Emmitt arrived at the house only to be greeted at the door by the ladies all ready to go. Rose looked pissed; Leah had stayed in Wolf form when they got to the house and as the wolves phased to leave she saw the events they missed in their minds. Phasing to human she was nearly laughing too hard to convey the entire story to the ladies that had been pacing nervously.

Edward laughed wanting to see what would happen next but intervened anyway knowing that is was more urgent to find Carlisle and then this mysterious girl. "Rose, please save the fight for later. . ." She glared at him but understood "Besides Sam, Jake and a few other wolves want to watch you kick his butt." Most of the group laughed as they took off through the woods.

They ran mostly in silence, Alice and Jasper were talking low and Bella was trying to reason with Rose; in hopes of convincing her that his inquiry about the girl was only in a joking manner. Emmitt kept trying to sweeten her attitude but was only getting a snarl from her.

Esme kept mostly to her thoughts letting the kids deal with their own issues. _'I hope Carlisle is alright; He should have known better!' _She sighed.

They picked up and Carlisle's path very quickly and followed it till they came to the edge of a small clearing and stepped through into the sunlight. Esme put her thoughts aside and peaked through the trees a sharp snarl ripped from her chest; the feeling of anger and betrayal beating its way through her and breaking free in the fiercest growl as Carlisle released the strange girl and turned to face her; the well defined scratches still on his arm that was against his side.

Esme's heart sank and then her anger started to take over and she snarled even louder. The rest of the family came into the clearing and felt Esme's anger as Jasper caught it and rippled it out before he focused his mind and sent out waves of calm.

"Carlisle, what is going on here?" Edward looked over at Esme and then growled at the thoughts and memories that were in her head.

Esme growled again. _'They were kissing! . . . She hurt him. . .'_ It took only seconds for her to respond to her own thoughts; she lurched forward only to be caught by Edward and Emmitt on either side and Jasper sped over and positioned himself in front of her with his arms raised to her shoulders. She glanced at Edward pleading with him for some answers with the look in her eyes.

Edward frowned with concern "She imprinted on him"

"Well I guess that answers some of the questions about imprinting that we have had." Emmett smirked "Apparently having a mate doesn't eliminate us from the running."

Esme snapped a snarl at the strange girl and tried to break free. "Do you always injure those you love?" a snarl that nobody thought she was capable of came ripping from her chest "How about I rip you to pieces that will solve this little problem!"

Liberty darted behind Carlisle muttering something in a language that none of them knew and Carlisle threw his good arm out to shelter her putting the injured one up against Liberty. "Stay behind me" he glanced at her then looked back at Esme. "Love, trust me you do not want to fight this one; besides I won't let you injure her in any way."

Esme snarled ripping free, throwing Emmett, Edward and Jasper to the side, assuming a low crouch a few steps in front of Carlisle, a loud growl escaped from her as she rocked on her feet ready to attack.

"Esme, my love please calm down." He smiled trying to sooth her but she only snapped out a snarl and swung at him. "It will be okay Esme, we will sort this out but attacking the poor child won't solve anything." He said ducking out of the way but kept Liberty behind him.

Esme glared at him and then lunged for the child as she poked her head around Carlisle to get a look at what was going on. Carlisle caught her mid leap and held her back. "Esme, this won't help at all, please calm down."

"Get off me; let me go . . . you were kissing her!" She snarled "Get out here and fight! Cowering behind him won't save you." Esme tried to reach around Carlisle but had no luck. "Get over here and take what you have earned you tramp!"

The petite girl poked her head around Carlisle again then ducked back cowering up against his back and whimpering a bit. She closed her eyes and seemed to be muttering a prayer in a different language.

"Mom, please calm down." Bella stepped up and wrapped her arms around her lovingly and soon she was joined by Alice and Rose. The three daughters managed to pull Esme back and get her to calm down just a bit.

"Dude, what have they got that we don't?" Emmitt frowned then glared at Jasper "and why aren't you doing anything to help Mr. Feel Good?"

"Shut it Emmitt; I'm trying but it's hard to put out calm cool and collected when everyone is bombarding me with angry, confused, worried and in your case arrogant smart ass." Jasper couldn't help but ooze the chaotic emotions out for everyone to feel, soon everyone wanted to fight.

"I can't ooze ecstasy like you butthead and don't tell me to shut it! I was just commenting on the fact that you can't seem to focus instead you're only making it worse!" Emmitt reach over and slugged Jasper sending him into a tree. As soon as Jasper stood up he snarled at Emmitt.

"Both of you knock it off!" Rose shouted at them letting go of Esme and rushing over to grab Emmitt. Alice followed close behind and wrapped her loving arms around Jasper trying to cool him off.

Bella looked over at Edward, "Can I get a little help please." Edward rush to her side and the two pulled Esme back even farther.

The Girl whimpered and Carlisle stroked her with the fingers of his injured arm that hung right up against her body; He cooed at her trying to sooth her. "Calm down Liberty it will be all right."

Esme broke free of Edward and Bella as soon as she heard that and lunged; Carlisle matched Esme's moves and kept Liberty behind him protected at the same time. Swing for swing he evaded, ducked and countered _'Really I must thank Jasper she is quite the little fighter, nobody would guess it when they look at her. But I am going into battle one armed . . . so maybe she should work with him a bit more.'_

Esme Jumped trying to get over Carlisle to get to the traitorous little woman but Carlisle caught her ankle and flung her back to the trees. "Esme stop this now" he glanced towards Alice and Jasper "Son if you can't cool off then leave you aren't helping." Jasper nodded and he and Alice left in a hurry.

Esme lunged forward but Carlisle quickly recovered focusing back on Esme he stepped forward gripping her shoulder so that his good arm was across her chest he took her to the ground. "I love you; that will never change, please. . ." She brought her legs up wrapping them around his waist and maneuver him off of her him. Just as she was about to fling him he pinned her, this time there was nothing she could do.

"Esme listen to me; this isn't something that either you and I or even Liberty for that matter could have helped." He leaned all his weight down on Esme trying to keep his grip on her but her wiggling was making it difficult. He nuzzled her neck nipping at her gently and she melted a bit making it easier to hold her down so Carlisle relaxed his grip and shifted his weight a bit. "We have a treaty with the wolves; think about how they would react when they find out you ripped apart a shape-shifter?"

Shock struck Esme face as Jake and the wolves ran through her mind then she thought of Nessie and it looked like she could cry. Shoving at him she broke free and took off racing through the woods. Carlisle turned to his kids still left in the clearing, "Go make sure Jasper is okay and take care of Liberty till we get back." With that he darted off after Esme.

It took Bella and Emmitt only a few minutes to find Jasper and Alice. Rose and Edward were the most calm so they had stayed behind to watch Liberty. Soon all the Cullen Children were in the clearing looking straight at the new mystery girl.

Liberty was scared and nervous, she was pacing back and forth muttering to herself in a foreign language that none of them recognized. Every time a noise came to them from the woods she would jump and then more words would fly.

"Sounds to me like swear words." Emmitt joked the he looked serious. "She is a shape shifter right? So maybe we should get the wolves for back up."

"That's actually a great idea." Jasper looked surprised that it came from Emmitt.

"Well I do get one of those a year so there you go; there was my one good idea this year. Now you get to put up with the rest of me." Emmitt waggled his eyebrows and they all chuckled a bit lighting the mood.

"Thanks," Rose smiled and kissed Emmitt passionately.

"So you're not mad at me?" Emmett smiled at her nervously

"Oh I am still furious at you, but I will deal with that later when there are no witnesses."

"Shit." Emmett frowned and everyone burst out laughing. But just then the girl that Carlisle had called Liberty started sobbing uncontrollably. She balled herself up on the ground and was muttering in-between sobs.

Bella whipped out her cell and dialed Sam's place knowing that Emily was there and at least one of the wolves would be as well "Emily it's Bella . . . yeah, thanks she is cute isn't she . . . listen can you send some of the wolves to us . . . no we are out in the woods but they should be able to locate us quickly . . . No It's not an emergency we just need their help . . . Okay, thanks." Bella hung up and nodded at Edward, "she's sending a few of them."

Jasper slowly moved closer stretching out a wave of calm and after a few minutes she stopped sobbing but didn't look up. She sat with her arms wrapped around her legs and her face buried in her knees quiet but still muttering in a foreign language.

"Well Edward, what do you get?" Rose glared at him for just standing there looking confused and not clueing them in.

"Nothing" His brow furrowed and he glanced at Rose. "She must be the girl they talking about because her mind is just as controlled as theirs." He frowned "You have no idea how annoying this is."

"How are we going to communicate with her?" Emmitt sat on a fallen tree just watching the girl.

"None of us have a clue either Emmitt." Jasper sat on the ground focusing only on Liberty and ignoring most of the conversation.

Liberty raised her tear stained face and took a ragged breath that showed she had been sobbing "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to cause a fight. . ." Her face showed she truly was sorry and a bit worried. "I don't even know what happened . . ."

'_Thank God, I thought we were going to have to find a translator! But what was the muttering in a different language?'_ Emmett relaxed a bit then asked "You speak English?"

"Yes it's not my native tongue but I do speak it quiet fluently." She said standing up with a nervous smile; but still quite proud of herself.

"So you learned English growing up?" Rose smiled, _'I like her, I'm not quite sure why, but. . .'_

"Yes; every time I misbehaved or acted up Sensei made me learn a new language." She sighed and sat down on a log. "To him in order to really know a language you have to know all about the customs and culture that goes with it."

"So how many languages do you speak?" Jasper stood up and moved closer to her.

"2,251." She said unblinking.

Emmett and Jasper sputter in shock but Rose just grinned. "I take it you were quite the handful growing up."

"Yes that and I learn really fast." She smiled "My least favorite language that I had to learn was Etruscan; It was hell." She grimaced "However, a close second was when Sensei had me memorize an entire book and then recite it to him, it was a good book but awfully dry; he thought he had me that time." She laughed

Rose walked over to her and sat down beside her "What was the title?"

"War and Peace; it took me less than half the time to memorize it than the sensei thought." She smiled proud of herself "Of course then he wouldn't speak to me for awhile; I think it was because I annoyed him; I was supposed to be tortured not enjoy memorizing it."

Rose smirked half laughing "Close your mouth boys."

"That's when he started making me learn a new language instead." She frowned "that worked better because it's not as fun. Reading, memorizing and reciting is fun because then you get to act it out." She grinned ear to ear "I'm a ham, sensei said so."


	5. Chapter 4 An Understanding

**A/N: **I am sorry it has taken me so long to update. I hope you like this chapter as that it is shorter than the previous three but I don't believe in dragging things out for the sake of a word count.

**A/N:** As always I own nothing but the OC's

**The Hawks**

**-Chapter 4- An Understanding**

Esme stood facing the trees her back to Carlisle; arms folded she wasn't in the mood to listen or agree to any of the compromises that he had come up with so far. "I don't see why I have to share you with anyone, you are my mate and she is just some tramp that is trying to take you away from me and you're letting her!"

Carlisle wrapped his good arm around Esme "Love, please let's just go hear her out. I am not going anywhere; trust me even though I can feel a pull to her, you are the only woman I want right now." He pressed her against him so she could feel his excitement and leaned in to kiss her neck. "Do you see what you do to me; she didn't do this. . ." He turned her around and ground his hips into her "You did, you have the ability to drive me wild, I love your temper; you should bring it out more often."

"Carlisle, promise me that you won't let her talk her way into our relationship." Esme pleaded with him. "And stop trying to distract me."

"Who's trying, I can see the silly grin on your face. I know I am distracting you"

"Oh do you now." Esme smiled, caving in.

He pressed his lips to her forehead "Yes," he kissed her then moved his lips to her ear placing gentle kisses on it. "I am; I know this because you are no longer angry." He smiled at her, moving down her neck "Even though I still think you are cute when you are angry." He paused at the base of her neck and lightly sucked making her moan.

Esme quickly caught her senses and then smiled "Then maybe we should get back to our conversation about this child so you can continue to seduce me into submission"

"Ouch," Carlisle smiled "Let's keep the punches above the belt shall we." He leaned in and kissed her "Beside can I help it if I am succumbing to my desire for your breath taking body."

"You're changing the subject again and you don't need to breathe anyway." She frowned at him

"True, so back to the topic then" He smiled at her "then can we get back to my **'topic' **please"

"If you answer me correctly" Her face was clearly displaying the fact that she was scared and angry "Do you have any feelings even similar to love for that child?"

"Yes," His excitement faded at the hurt on her face. "I now understand the wolves a lot better." He sighed as the hurt faded "it's nothing like my love for you but it is just as intense; it's just. . ." he smiled and leaned in closer to her "don't tell the wolves or Bella this, I'd love to keep it from Edward to but I doubt he will mention it to anyone so. . ." He chuckled at the curiously confused look on her face. "The feeling of imprinting on someone or being imprinted on is very similar to lust."

Esme giggled lightly "well I think I can handle that; I mean I do know how to distract you from so I am pretty sure I can pull your attention away from another woman." She leaned up against him "but do you think she is permanently in our lives now Carlisle?" her face grew serious again "I can promise you that I won't kill her but I can't promise that I won't be attempting bodily harm."

Carlisle chuckled "My love, I know that with you, that is as good as I can ask for." He kissed her deeply "thank you." He pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

Pulling away Esme frowned "now let's get you home and look at that arm please."

Sam, Jacob, Paul, Leah and Seth arrived right on cue rushing into the clearing in wolf form. Liberty was stunned; _'what are they . . . They are huge!' _Terrified Liberty dove under the nearby bushes screaming and shrieking.

"Impressive" Jasper rolled his eyes "Now would you please change out of the flea bag forms so you can help us. We are trying to calm her down and we were on the verge of getting some answers here." He frowned "We need to understand what just happened; that means getting her to talk, not scare her more."

The wolves rolled their eyes and disappeared into the woods only to reemerge in their human forms. "Alright, we are here and human now what is the non-emergency?"

Rosalie smiled "I would like to introduce you to Carlisle's imprint" She waved her arms in a model like pose towards the quivering and whimpering bushes. "We had her calmed, but then you all came."

"Rose, be nice they are here to help." Bella scolded then looked at Sam "Her name is Liberty; she is a shape shifter we were hoping since you have something in common you might be able to help."

"From what I can tell from her hummingbird thoughts she has no clue as to what is going on, maybe explain it to her."

Jacob frowned "Where's Carlisle?"

"He is off trying to calm down Esme." Emmett was sitting on a branch swinging his feet like he was bored. "You missed the fight; I was this close to kicking blonde boy's ass . . ."

"In your dreams Emmett; you have yet to beat me in a fight," Jasper growled.

"Hey I could have taken you; come here and I'll prove it!"

"Enough!" Edward glared at them "Separate corners now!" The two slowly sauntered into separate corners of the field like little children that had just been scolded and spanked as Rose tried to dig the quivering mess out from under the bushes. "From what I picked up Carlisle still has the exact same connection to Esme" Edward pinched his nose in frustration and took a deep breath.

"He feels the same for Esme that he always has; but he now has strong feelings for Liberty as well." Jasper confirmed from his corner "I did notice that according to the emotions he was feeling that Esme is first in his heart and Liberty is now just a shadow so to speak."

Growls erupted from the wolves "Our imprints are mere shadows on our hearts? You seriously have a death wish don't you." Jacob reached to the side without a glance and pushed Paul back. "You might want to rephrase that."

"I am sorry I didn't mean to imply . . ." He glanced at Paul who was now shaking "Carlisle see's them in order so to speak; Esme is first then there is Liberty. I meant that she is Esme's shadow so to speak."

"I agree with him" Edward positioned himself in-between Paul and Jasper, "If Esme doesn't approve she will be nothing more than what Esme will allow; he has already decided that."

"Everyone," Rose looked right at the wolves "this is Liberty." She pulled her out from under the bushes and held the kicking and crying mess tightly.

"She's tiny!" Paul was starting to calm down. "You say she's a shape shifter?" The Cullen's all nodded "She's too small to be a wolf."

"Wolf?" Liberty's voice was small and shaky "Who's a wolf?"

"We are," Sam stepped forward "My name is Sam; this is Jacob, Paul, Leah and Seth" We are some of the wolves from the two Quileute packs."

"You are the big bears, I mean Wolves I saw earlier?" Liberty was starting to relax.

"Yes," Jacob folded his arms across his chest "we didn't mean to scare you."

"You are clearly not a wolf when you phase; what are you." Leah was intrigued this was the first female shape shifter she had come across; other than herself.

"No I'm a Hawk."

"Dude, you can fly!" Suddenly Emmett was no longer bored; he jumped down from the tree limb and stepped closer to Liberty. "What do you eat; Birdseed?"

Alice slapped him up the back of his head and Rosalie smiled at her for it, "thank you." She turned her gaze on Emmett "Em, you are already on my shit list; keep it up and you might as well move out for the next 6 months because you won't be getting anything from me."

"Harsh," Seth laughed "You go blondie." Jacob glared at him "what? He deserved that."

"Actually," Liberty interrupted them with a smile and a giggle "My mother was half Vampire so I tend to love meat, I have had some blood but humans make me vomit and I can't stand anything from a bird, even eggs make me sick."

"What was your father?" Sam was even more curious

"I know that he was a shape shifter and that he wasn't from the area but I wasn't told any more than that." She frowned "Sensei knew but he wouldn't say. I do know that he had a tribal mark on his arm so I had it put on the small of my back." She turned around and lifted up her shirt at the waist, "See."

Gasps came from everyone. "This is the mark your father had?" Jasper was suddenly starting to understand why the monks had sent her here.

"Yes; why?"

"Well for starter that is our pack mark." Jacob turned so that she could see his mark on his arm. "All of us wolves have it." He turned to Sam; does this means that she is half wolf?"

"A Wolf-Hawk; flying, howling, a beak with fleas" Emmett laughed

"I don't have fleas" Liberty frowned at him.

"Alice hit him again" Bella said just as she heard a smack followed by an 'ow hey'.

"But who," Seth was confused "Who could be her father; I thought all the men were accounted for, Oh. . ." He glanced over at Sam just as everyone else thought the same thing.

"What happened to your father?" Sam choked out his question.

"He was killed with my mother; there was a big tribal war going on. At first everyone thought that the other village wiped out my parents' village but within a few months of finding my parents village burned with everyone in it, they found the other village in the same state." She wiped a tear "the only reason I survived is because I was outside the village when whomever burned it."

"Sam," Leah grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't Leah its fine." He dropped his head looking at the ground

"I'm sorry I don't understand?" Liberty frowned "I'm sorry I upset you."

"Sam's father is the only possible option; the only one not accounted for." Concern was evident all over Seth's face as Sam sunk to the ground.

"I'm Sorry Sam," Liberty smiled cautiously at him. "So does this mean that I am your sister?"

Sam looked up at her and smiled "something I thought I would never have."

"Why, don't we take this back to the house." Alice finally piped in

"Yes, Liberty you are coming too, so please don't feel abandoned; we would never leave you out in the woods alone." Jasper smiled "I doubt you could survive on your own."

"I don't know about that" Edward smiled "I saw the memory of her fight with Carlisle before she imprinted and she might be able to take you."

"Liberty you might just be my favorite person now." Emmett smiled "I want to watch that fight; Butthead vs Bird." Emmett chuckled "Ow, hey if everyone keeps hitting me I'm just going to stop talking to you."

"Good" Everyone even Liberty and the wolves replied in unison.

Carlisle and Esme made their way back to the house slowly. When they came in the door they saw Emmett in the corner sulking and everyone else laughing as Liberty stood front and center reciting War and Peace. They watched for a second amazed that nobody had noticed them yet. Esme smiled letting out a giggle when Liberty got overly dramatic with a few of the boring lines.

The show stopped suddenly and Liberty looked nervous. "Are you going to try to kill me again?" She looked longingly at Carlisle. "What's going to happen to me?" She looked sadly at the floor.

Carlisle melted and rushed to her side stroking her face with his good arm he glanced back at Esme pleadingly.

"Everything will be okay Liberty; you will stay here with us but you are not allowed to refer to Carlisle as your mate or imprint or hint at an intimate relationship with him outside of this house. You will follow our rules and go to school with the rest of the kids. Is this all understood?"

Liberty nodded eagerly as Emmett broke his vow of silence "Dude, I want a second wife too!" Emmett frowned till he saw Rose's face "Just kidding babe; I've got my hands full with you."

"Maybe you can get a dog; she'd fit in beautifully in the particular house you are in right now" Rosalie said growling at him.

"Are they always like this?" Liberty asked

"Only on the good days" Seth replied "They always make life entertaining." He smiled "Personally I am rooting for Blondie on this one."

"Both of you calm down" Esme pointed between Rosalie and Emmett then looked over at Rosalie "trust me I know the feeling of wanting to rip his head off, but later if you do you will regret it."

"Oh I know that besides its more fun to deny him sex." Rosalie smiled in his direction as he pouted "and trust me he will be missing that for a while"

Liberty giggled and blushed and Esme smiled at her response then looked over at Carlisle "Well that makes me feel better actually."

Emmett pout turned into a sly smile "Please babe I give you 48 hours before you pounce on me and beg me to take you" He chuckled as she growled at him.

"I wouldn't bet her if I were you; remember what happens when you do?" Jasper smiled

"What happens?" Liberty asked

"She is stubborn; she will prove him wrong just for the sake of him being wrong." Esme stated "Now can you tell us what's wrong with Carlisle arm please?"

"Oh that; it's nothing. . ." She giggled "We Hawks have venom of sorts that is in our talons it delays healing in shape shifters and can parallelize the part of a vampire that gets scratched." The room gasped "Oh don't worry it will wear off at the most it will take a week, it will sting like crazy the entire time though."

"Well it serves you right" Esme smiled at Carlisle playfully then grabbed Liberty by the arm "Come on you are a mess; it's up to the bath and then bed?" Carlisle expecting a fight as Esme dragged her up the stairs.

"Okay" She smiled trying to keep up "is it going to be a warm bath or a cold one like they have at the monastery?"

"Warm bath," Esme smiled "you will always have a warm bath here." She released Liberty's hand as she pranced up to Esme's side happily "with bubbles if you like?" Esme asked.

"Bubbles; what are bubbles doing in a bath?"

"Oh now you shouldn't have asked that because now I am going to have to spoil you." Esme smiled "the things those prehistoric vampires denied you are deplorable."

"They are getting along?" The two girls disappeared out of sight and Carlisle turned to face the awaiting audience in the room "I'm doomed."


	6. Chapter 5: Paradise

**A/N: **I am sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have had a difficult time with this story so I am closing it now without dragging it out and to fill chapters. Basically this is where I was going with the story so here it is. I hope you like this chapter as that it is the last I just can't force the story out.

**A/N:** As always I own nothing but the OC's

**The Hawks**

**-Chapter 4- Paradise Found**

Seven weeks later Liberty staggered down the stairs wearily "Esme, is Carlisle here?"

Esme came around the corner and gazed at her questioningly "No…why"

Liberty rubbed her sore tummy and smiled "I think they want out…."

Esme dropped the towel just as the kids all came bursting into the room from all sides. Scooping her up into his big arms Emmett darted for the den that was already prepped and ready to go. "Call Carlisle" he ordered.

"I already have" Alice danced into the room annoyed.

Carlisle was home within minutes and it took nearly an hour for the two little ones to make their appearance. In the other room the kids were discussing the babies once again "Alice try again" Edward ordered.

"You know I can't" She sighed

"Leave her alone" Jasper growled

"Alright, alright everybody just calm down" Jacob raised his hands and then continued "We are all anxious to see the babies but that doesn't mean we need to fight about it."

"I still say she's wrong that her father was a bird just like her."

"No I think you're wrong" Bella frowned "I don't know what it will be but considering there are more shape-shifter's in the world than we thought it could be anything."

"There's no need to discuss it, once the boy is born Carlisle will tell us…Both the girl and boy will change for this first time just after they are born. We already know the girl will be a Hawk so…"Rosalie scowled nervously.

"She's right you know." Emmett smiled and patted Rosalie on the butt. "That still doesn't answer why the monks told her this is her home."

"I can answer that…" Carlisle entered the room stunned and happy at the same time. "I believe her father was Quileute"

"What makes you think that?" Jacob asked.

Carlisle gazed around the room "How do all of you feel about raising a puppy?"

In the other room Liberty Lay on the bed with the two babies in her arms and Esme bustled about cleaning up. "Esme…" Liberty looked up from the babies to see her sitting on the bed. Gently she reached out and handed the babies to Esme. "I think these are yours just as much as they are mine…so what do you want to name them?"

Esme smiled "Oh Liberty"

"Esme, my tribe was decimated…so Carlisle and I have a lot of rebuilding to do" She giggled "I get the fun part, you get to raise them." She smiled at Esme "Baby Hawks are sensitive so calling me and you mom with me calling you mom too wouldn't be healthy for them so why don't we just leave that title to you."

"And with only a six week gestational period that means we are going to have to expand the house." Esme smiled

**A/N: **To all who read this I challenge you to write a story about the Hawks. It has to have the Quileute Wolves in it, Cullens are optional and it has to stick to the books as closely as you can. You also have to include a Hawk pregnancy with a character from the books being either the father or the mother.

**Please PM me and let me know you accept this challenge so that I can read yours.**


End file.
